L'équipe brisée
by Arthygold
Summary: Ils étaient partie d'une équipe soudée et heureuse à une équipe brisée. Aomine est devenu trop fort, comme les autres. Kuroko est parti, ne supportant plus cette ambiance. Un par un se sont éloignés, tout cela sous les yeux impuissant de Kise qui aurait pourtant voulu y faire quelque chose. "Je ne les verrai plus jamais...leurs sourires..."


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Me revoila avec (encore) un os sur Kuroko no basket. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai plein d'idées. Et dire que je voulais faire une fic (soupire). Mais bon j'ai déjà une idée c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à l'écrire.**

 **Alors au début je pensais faire un os sur l'amitié d'aomine, kuroko et kise, leur passé, ect. Mais ça s'est transformé en un truc avec toute la GoM.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Oh et tant que j'y suis je voulais remercier Mikawaii-chan et un autre guest (désolé il y avait pas de nom donc...) pour leurs reviews sur mon dernier os.**

 **Tout est du point de vue de Kise.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nous avions chacun une personnalité différente. Chacun une mentalité qui ne pouvait s'accorder avec l'autre. Et pourtant nous arrivions à nous entendre, car une chose nous liait. Cette chose était ce sport qu'on chérissait tant et qui pourtant réussissait à nous lier les uns avec les autres.

Bien qu'il y avait souvent des mésententes, mainte fois de disputes, de cris. J'aimais cette équipe, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Akashicchi, toi qui étais le capitaine, certe strict et absolu comme tu aimais le dire, mais qui savait nous dirigeais d'une main de fer. Tu gardais toujours un œil sur nous, comme si nous étions sous ta protection. Et bien que tu m'effrayais des fois, j'aimais cette sensation d'être comme protégé. Que quoi qu'on fasse, il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur nous dans l'ombre.

Midorimacchi, toi qui te comportais si froidement avec tout le monde. Je savais qu'il de l'inquiétude pour Aominecchi quand il faisait une énième bêtise ou pour Kurokocchi quand il s'évanouissait. De l'attendrissement pour Murasakibaracchi quand il mangeait ses snacks, de respect pour notre capitaine et parfois même de l'intérêt pour ce que je racontait. Bien sûr tu faisais de ton mieux pour le cacher, mais j'ai pu lire derrière tout ça. C'est peut être parce que je suis assez observateur…On peut dire que grâce à toi l'équipe ne partait pas en vrille, qu'il y avait un certain équilibre. Car même si tu cassais assez souvent l'ambiance quand on faisait n'importe quoi, on savait qu'ont fond, on était allé trop loin et que tu ne faisait que nous ramener à la raison avant qu'on ait des problèmes.

Murasakisbaracchi, toi que était en quelque sorte l'enfant de l'équipe. Aussi mignon que tu étais, tu n'en étais pas moins effrayant. Même si tu n'aimes moyennement partagé tes sucreries, tu n'hésitais pas à en donner quand ça n'aller pas.

Kurokocchi, toi qui je pensais si faible au début m'a montré une toute autre facette de puissance. Je t'admirais pour ça. J'ai toujours recherché ton regard, ta sympathie même si à chaque fois, tu me repoussais froidement. Tu étais ce qui en dehors du basket, soudait l'équipe à ta manière. Tu as su avoir le respect de joueusr formidable, tu as réussi à devenir toi-même un joueur formidable, une personne extraordinaire. Même si tu me repoussais, je ne m'en offusquai jamais, car je n'en étais pas blessé. Je savais qu'au fond ça te gênait juste d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un. Et c'est parce que tu étais si habitué à être dans l'ombre que j'ai voulu te montrer que toi aussi, tu pouvais briller, à ta manière bien sûre, mais que toi aussi, tu avais le droit d'avoir de la reconnaissance et le regards des gens.

Et enfin Aominnecchi, celui pour qui j'ai commencé à jouer. J'apprenais si vite que je me lassais des sports que je pratiquais, mais toi, toi, tu as su faire naître cette flamme dans mes yeux. Une flamme de détermination, de défi et de joie d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose qui me sortait de mon ennui. Tu resplendissais sur le terrain, tu étais si fort. Ton sourire était si lumineux et contagieux. Peu importe le nombre de fois que je te défiais en duel, peu importe la rage que je mettais en jouant, peu importe le temps que je m'entraînais, tu étais toujours loin devant moi. Tu avais toujours cette longueur d'avance, mais j'étais heureux que malgré tout que nos uns-contre-un t'amusaient tout autant.

Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, vous qui êtes des joueur géniaux, je vous admirais pour tout ce que vous fessiez, entrepreniez.

Nous formions un mélange des plus étrange, mais nous nous s'en soucions gère.

J'aimais ces années à Teiko. Ces années ou nous nous soucions de rien, ou nous nous amusions sans penser au reste, ou nous jouions juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir jouer ce sport qu'on aimait tant.

Mais tout changea.

Ce jour qui scella notre avenir ensemble. Je pensais pouvoir jouer avec vous pour toujours, je pensais aller dans le même lycée, qu'on serait encore ensemble. Qu'on continuerait à jouer, gagner ensemble. A rire ensemble.

Mais vous avez changé, un par un. A commencé par toi Aominecchi. Tu étais si fort, trop fort au point d'écraser tes adversaires, au point de t'ennuyer de ce sport que tu aimais pourtant tant, auquel tu jouais toujours avec le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Ton regard s'est éteint, tu t'es lassé.

Nous avions essayer de te retenir mais rien n'y fessait car...

Les autres aussi ont commencé à devenir trop fort. Eux aussi ont changé. Akashicchi était réellement devenu l'empereur, mais cette fois un empereur craint sur le terrain et non le capitaine bienveillant que nous connaissions. Midorimacchi s'améliorait de jour en jour, tellement qu'il pouvait tirer de n'importe ou. Murasakibaracchi à commencer à sécher tout comme Aominecchi. Lui aussi est devenu trop fort, si fort que l'entraînement n'était plus nécessaire au risque de briser leur adversaires. Puis il y avait Kurokocchi, toi tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Mais ton regard qui autrefois s'illuminait pour le basket s'est éteint comme les autres. J'ai vu tes yeux devenir ternes et avoir cette lueur de dégoût envers le basket.

Nous sommes devenu non une équipe qui s'amusait comme autrefois mais une équipe qui écrasait leurs adversaires sans pitié. Une équipe qui ne jouait que pour la victoire.

J'ai vu notre lien, le seul qui nous reliait se briser sous mes yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Bien sûr j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé mainte fois de garder votre passion pour le basket. Je m'entraînais sans relâche pour pouvoir me mesurer à Aominecchi. J'organisais pleines de sortie pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble, pour que vous puissiez vous amusez comme on le faisaient avant.

Je voulais nous revoir sourire ensemble, tous ensemble.

Mais tous mes efforts furent vains car rien ne changea.

A la fin l'équipe se brisa, se dispersa et nous joignions chacun une différente équipe.

Je vous aie vu partir, les après les autres. Je vous ai vu vous éloigner de moi. J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

Kurokocchi était parti après qu'on ait gagné pour la troisième fois d'affiler le tournoi d'inter collège. Je crois que lui aussi ne pouvait plus le supporter. J'aurai voulu le retenir, je pensais que les autres auraient fait quelque chose mais personne ne s'en soucia.

Encore une fois j'essayais de vous faire entendre raison, d'essayer de récupérer Kurokocchi mais comme toujours cela ne servit à rien.

Alors j'abandonna et partit à mon tour.

Chacun avait rejoint une équipe différente, pour qu'on puisse s'affronter entre nous.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

J'aurai fait et donner n'importe quoi pour retourner à cette époque qui maintenant était bien loin.

Quand j'ai su ou Kurokocchi était partie, je me suis dépêché de le retrouver, de le ramener. Mais j'ai vu son regard, il avait trouvé une nouvelle lumière, une qui resplendissait tout comme Aominecchi avant.

Bien que je lui demanda comme même de rejoindre mon équipe, j'espérais intérieurement qu'il refuse.

C'est la qu'est ta place Kuorkocchi. J'ai vu ton regard renaître sous mes yeux et c'est avec joie que je t'ai laissé au bon soin de Seirin, sachant que toi, tu pouvais être sauvé.

Je fut des plus heureux ce jour la, car au moins un s'en sortira.

Pour nous, la génération des miracles, il était trop tard.

Nous nous étions brisé jusqu'au dernier morceau pour qu'à la fin n'y reste que des miettes.

Chaque nuit j'en souffrais alors que la journée je portait mon fidèle maque du heureux petit garçon. C'est arrivé chez moi, que je laissais transparaître ma tristesse. Je laissais coulé mes larmes, mes larmes de tristesse, de frustration, de colère...

De n'avoir rien pu faire.

Sourire est facile, il suffit d'étirer les lèvres en une grimace plus au moins convaincante pour rassurer les gens, mais les vrai, ceux que je ne reverrait plus jamais apparaître sur leurs visages ont disparu pour de bon, comme tous nos souvenirs de Teiko.

Nous continuons cette mascarade. Nous nous faisons passé pour des supérieurs au basketball, nous nous faisons détesté. Alors qu'intérieurement nous crions, nous crions notre souffrance, notre douleur d'être différent, d'être trop fort. Au fond de nous ne voulions qu'une chose.

 _Être sauvé à notre tour._


End file.
